Persiguiendo o Protegiendo
by Rinoax
Summary: Chun Li nota que alguien la sigue en una de sus misiones...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus dueños y no saco nada con esto.**

**Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi buena amiga Mals ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Persiguiendo o Protegiendo.  
**

Las noches eran hermosas por naturaleza, con sus miles de estrellas brillando en aquel manto de oscuridad infinita mientras la luna se reflejaba en los lagos cristalinos. Pero en una ciudad, todo aquello perdía su belleza. Las estrellas se ocultaban bajo la polución que los mismos seres humanos producían, la luna se transformaba en la única fuente de luz que podía iluminar con dificultad los callejones oscuros y peligrosos que la gente temía por si les asaltaban. Pero ella no necesitaba aquella tenue luz para asegurarla, contaba con su instinto de luchadora para notar los peligros que la acechaban desde las sombras.

Se había enfrentado a luchadores fuertes, a bandas de traficantes e incluso contra asesinos enviados para matarla bajo la mano de la organización de Shadowloo. Era algo normal al ser una agente de la Interpol, pero lo más peligroso de todo por lo que había pasado, era la fijación que había desarrollado uno de aquellos criminales. Un hombre egocéntrico y sanguinario se había obsesionado con ella y por alguna extraña razón ilógica, había veces que su presencia oculta no le molestaba. Lo normal sería pensar que la seguía para espiarla en su investigación, pero daba la sensación de que le gustaba tener sus ojos verdosos clavados en cada uno de sus movimientos, sin ningún rastro de hostilidad que debía de tener al ser un asesino.

Aun recordaba la ultima vez que sus caminos se cruzaron para compartir golpes y heridas que no mostraban piedad entre ellos y ahora, era extraño que la siguiera intentando pasar desapercibido pero sin preocuparse de ocultarse completamente para que supiera que estaba junto a ella. Desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad siguiendo una pista de una fábrica de Shadowlaw, las noches seguían una rutina, ella buscaba información entre las calles más despreciadas y peligrosas, mientras aquel hombre con el rostro cubierto la seguía por la oscuridad de los tejados como un depredador que observa las costumbres de su presa.

En un principio, cuando ella notaba una presencia siguiéndola se giraba y él se escondía con agilidad como sí nunca hubiera estado vigilándola, hasta que en una ocasión, él se quedó inmóvil en una cornisa para mostrar su presencia ante ella, mirándola con tranquilidad mientras los cabellos sueltos de su trenza ondeaban con el viento. Fue aquella postura la que poco a poco hizo que ella se despreocupara de tenerle detrás suya, de preguntarse que es lo que Vega realmente estaba haciendo con ello.¿Estaba siguiendo ordenes o simplemente tenia sus propias razones para seguir cada uno de sus pasos desde que salía del hotel?.

Sin duda eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta porque él nunca se las daría.

Vega saltó sin esfuerzo entre dos edificios y apoyó su pie en la cornisa polvorienta, mientras giraba su rostro a un lado para no perderla por aquella calle mal iluminada. Frunció el entrecejo y dejó salir un gruñido cuando la sombra la ocultó de sus ojos, estaba siendo demasiado imprudente a pesar de las dotes que tenía para la lucha. Unas que incluso le habían dejado malherido en cada enfrentamiento que habían tenido, pero estaba seguro de que los resultados habrían sido distintos si no sintiera aquella extraña debilidad por ella. Sus instintos asesinos no se volcaban en ella, sino en aquellos que osaban rozar el delicado cuerpo y despilfarrar la sangre de la persona que le había conquistado. Era algo que no podía tolerar de ninguna manera.

Caminó lenta y sigilosamente por el tejado mientras sus ojos no dejaban la calle por la que había sido engullida en las sombras, hasta que divisó la figura esbelta de su preciada Chun Li continuando su camino hacía una de las débiles luces de las estropeadas farolas de aquel barrio.

Sabía a donde se dirigía y sabía porque estaba allí, pero no sabía si ella se daba cuenta en el problema que se estaba metiendo porque las trampas pueden sorprender y acabar con la vida de cualquiera, sin importar lo astuta y perceptiva que fuera. Las desventajas en una batalla podían ser fatales y él no deseaba que le sucediera nada, a pesar de que aquella artimaña era obra de la organización en la que colaboraba. Su deber sería detenerla, pero no podía volver a clavar sus garras en ella.

Vega se apoyó en la cornisa y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos chocolateados posados en él. Ella se había detenido para mirarle, dejando ver como la duda se expandía entre cada músculo de las facciones de su rostro, una reacción nueva en ella, ya que durante estos días que la había seguido, solo había ignorado su presencia y nunca le había mirado directamente.

Ella pestañeó pesadamente y suspiro al ver como él se había acuclillado para esperar a que ella se moviera. Pero lo que la había detenido, era que había escuchado como los pasos que habían estado sobre ella, se habían vuelto más pesados por la tensión que recorría su cuerpo y que ahora no dejaba ver por aquella máscara que le cubría cualquier expresión que lo revelara.

Entreabrió los labios levemente, dudando de si debía preguntarle que era lo que le había alterado. Podría hacerlo pero lo más seguro era que no obtendría una respuesta porque él no se la daría. Además, ya estaba cerca de aquella fábrica que tantos días le había costado encontrar en aquella ciudad y era inútil preocuparse por alguien que era poco probable que viese de nuevo y que claramente, era un asesino de aquella organización que algún día conseguiría destruir.

Vega observó como ella bajo su mirada y su rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual mientras cerraba sus carnosos labios y con ello, cualquier intento de comunicación con él. Aquello le frustraba porque se había echado atrás con facilidad al dar un pequeño paso hacia él, era algo que en aquellos momentos producía una tentación para bajar hasta ella y obligarla a volver a juntar su miranda con la suya. Pero el riesgo de ir hasta ella era demasiado grande y no quería obligarla a que cruzara su cara con una de sus patadas.

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y él notó su respiración cortarse al verla marchar como si aquel momento de flaqueza que habían compartido, no hubiera existido. Era molesto ver como todo volvía a la normalidad y gruño mientras corría para no perderla de vista. Aun así, a pesar del dolor interno que comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho, no pudo evitar pensar en el porque ella se había detenido, ¿Es que acaso Chun Li también tenía una obsesión que rozaba los limites de la locura por el bienestar de otra persona? No sería raro en ella porque era un alma buena por naturaleza, pero él era distinto, tras su trágica infancia se había convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre que solo buscaba clavar sus garras en la carne de cualquier persona y sentir una pequeña debilidad por alguien era incomprensible. Pero por aquella persona que caminaba hacía una muerte segura, lo hacía sin dudarlo y algún día, esperaba poder mostrárselo abiertamente para saber si aquel desliz que ella había tenido, significaba lo mismo que le hacía comportarse a él de aquel modo.

Ella había despertado algo en él que había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía intenciones de volver a olvidarlo.

Chun Li miró de reojo hacia los tejados para asegurarse de que Vega le seguía de nuevo y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. Se estaba distrayendo de su misión al preocuparse por algo que no debía y por unos sentimientos que despertaban en ella. Unos que nunca hubiera imaginado hacerse realidad por aquella persona que saltaba en silencio por encima de ella. La situación en la que se encontraba era totalmente surrealista.

La distancia entre las farolas comenzó a ser mayor, dejando una mayor parte de la calzada y de la carretera a oscuras, dificultando la visión pero su instinto le guiaba entre el recorrido que había memorizado días atrás. Unos minutos después de silencios, pisadas y ropa ondeando al viento, llegó a un edificio metálico, medio oscuro y algo viejo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Aquella era la fábrica que buscaba y que debía investigar.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta una esquina oscura e intentó divisar movimiento en frente suya, pero la luz era escasa y sus ojos no conseguía resaltar nada. Miró hacía arriba y al no ver la silueta de su perseguidor su cuerpo tensó inesperadamente y su cerebro se puso en alerta. Centró la vista en la entrada, no escuchaba nada, ni movimientos, ni maquinas, ni siquiera los animales salvajes de la zona y decidida, fue con cautela hasta la puerta. Elevó su mano hasta el manillar, pero antes de tocarlo una sombra apareció tras ella, apresó sus brazos con rapidez y ella simplemente giró su cuerpo, golpeando a su atacante con sus piernas para tirarlo al suelo. El polvo se levantó en cuanto el cuerpo cayó y ella le cortó la respiración al pisarlo con fuerza en las costillas.

Escuchó unas risas y miró al frente. Una docena de hombres corpulentos y armados hasta los dientes habían estado esperando a que diera un paso en falso. ¿Los habría avisado Vega, o seguía observando para ver uno de sus pasatiempos desde arriba?. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar y responder las preguntas de su mente, ya que los hombres se abalanzaron hacia ella con sed de sangre. Esquivó los golpes con sus movimientos ágiles y dejó inconsciente a alguno que dejaba su defensa rota con golpes fuertes y certeros. Pero la oscuridad no era una aliada en esta batalla, y uno de ellos logró rozar su mejilla con una cadena de metal, marcando su piel y rompiéndola hasta dejar una herida ensangrentada que tardaría tiempo en curar. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y su atacante volvió a elevar la cadena para darle otro latigazo. Chun Li, al ver sus intenciones, uso sus brazos como defensa y esperó a que el metal chocara contra ella. Pero no llegó a sus carnes porque unas garras afiladas salieron de la tripa del hombre, dejando un reguero de sangre. Las garras se desclavaron con rapidez y se volvieron a clavar en el resto de los hombres que la habían atacado para eliminarlos mientras ella miraba anonadada como aquel asesino, había ido en su ayuda.

Cuando la calma volvió a reinar aquella vieja fábrica, él se acerco como un animal orgulloso hasta ella y llevó su pulgar hasta la mejilla ensangrentada de ella. Rozó su piel con la yema del dedo y entrecerró los ojos de dolor mientras él le limpiaba la sangre. Cuando estuvo satisfecho lamió su pulgar y mostró una sonrisa encantadora al observar la cara confundida de ella.

―Nadie toca a mi Chun Li.―comentó con voz profunda y posesiva. Ella intentó responderle, pero sus manos con uñas como garras, cogieron su rostro con delicadeza, dejándola paralizada y con los ojos desorbitados al ver como él rostro de el se acercaba al suyo. Su fino pelo rubio, le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, pero los labios de el rozando los suyos hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho. Los sentimientos que había tenido, afloraron de nuevo con más fuerza, pidiendo que clamase su boca sin importarle el resto.

Ella le movió sus labios, señalando que podía continuar si lo quisiera, pero por desgracia, no era el momento de aquello. Había sido un impulso que le era imposible combatir al verla en aquel estado. Aun así se atrevió a devolverle el pequeño movimiento de labios antes de separarse de ella completamente. Vio como parpadeaba y como su respiración estaba tan agitada como la de él. Vega soltó el rostro de ella y volvió a marcar otra sonrisa, una menos fingida y forzada.

―Hasta mañana dulce señorita.― Y sin darle tiempo a que ella dejará escapar una palabra se fundió en la oscuridad del tejado.

Ella observó su silueta desaparecer, bajó sus hombros en un signo de relajación y dejo escapar una sonrisa. Las preguntas rondaban su mente habían sido contestadas. Desde que la había visto en aquella ciudad, la había estado siguiendo para protegerla porque el mismo sentimiento iluso e imposible que ella poseía, él, lo compartía.

End


End file.
